


Quiet night in

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, basically how they spend an average night in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “Wine? Look at you. Beer's not posh enough for ya?” - asked Aaron laughing as he picked up the bottle from the kitchen counter.“I just felt like having a glass.”- shrugged Robert.Or...This is for anyone who missed Aaron in last night's ep. This happened after Robert and Nicola were smugly celebrating at the Mill.





	Quiet night in

“Did I hear Nicola, again?” - asked Aaron as he came down the stairs in Robert's robe and a towel around his neck. He took a shower after a long day, he felt like he really needed that. The new client was a busybody and he spent the day doing errands for no good reason. He was tired of it all. Then he got home, and went for a shower immediately. That's why he was standing in front of his husband, with slightly wet hair.

 

“Yeah she just left.”- said Robert as he placed the empty glasses in the sink.

 

“Wine? Look at you. Beer's not posh enough for ya?” - asked Aaron laughing as he picked up the bottle from the kitchen counter.

 

“I just felt like having a glass.”- shrugged Robert.

 

“With Nicola....”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Robert....what....”

 

“Don't worry, everything is under control.”

 

“You sure about that?” - he asked worried.

 

“Look, it's fine for now, just leave it.”

 

“If it ends bad.....”

 

“It won't.” - said Robert as he leaned over to kiss his head. - “Hmmm you smell amazing. My stuff again?”

 

“I couldn't resist.” - smiled Aaron as he put his arms around Robert's neck. He rarely did this and Robert was surprised and grateful at once.

 

“That's good.” - he whispered as he inhaled his scent again. - “It smells a bit different on you, and I love it.” - he said as he smiled against his skin before he kissed him there. - “Tell me about your day.” - he said again after a minute silence. They just stood in the kitchen,still close, with Robert's head still in the crook of his neck.

 

“It was crap, I told ya that already.” - answered Aaron as he took a deep breath. He noticed Robert's hand slowly travelling down his side, just to hold him by his waist.

 

“Want me to make it better?” - asked Robert with mischief in his voice. Aaron had to chuckle at that. Of course his husband would say something like that.

 

“Oh definitely.” - he smirked before he finally pulled back a bit. - “But first I really wanna eat something. I'm starving.”

 

“Alright.” - said Robert giving a kiss to his nose - “I made lasagne earlier, if you fancy.” - he was already at the other end of the kitchen, preparing Aaron's food, and he loved when Robert was in chef mode so he just kept on gazing at him. - “Go on take a seat.” - told him Robert as he gestured to the table - “I get it ready for you.”

 

Aaron took a seat like Robert said but didn't take his eyes off him. Something about Robert was...mesmerizing.

 

“What? Something on my face?” - asked Robert when he noticed the staring.

 

“No, I just like looking at ya that's all.” - he said smiling as he started eating.

 

Robert wanted to answer something cheeky but his phone went off. It was Liv telling them she'll be home in an hour.

 

“How come she texted you?” - asked Aaron surprised. He almost finished half his meal by that time.

 

“Why? Are you jealous?”

 

“No it's just.... remember how rocky that rode was?”

 

“Oh yeah...calling the police on me...the looks, the talking back...yup we have some history there.” - he laughed.

 

“I'm glad you two are this close.” - said Aaron standing up to take his empty plate to the sink.

 

“No, I'll do it.” - said Robert not wanting his husband to do any work.

 

“No you cooked, I wash up. It's the rule.” - he said already opening the tap.

 

“You are way too good.” - whispered Robert after he stood up and cuddled into Aaron from behind. He hold him by his waist, his head on Aaron's shoulder, and just watching as he did the work.

 

“Comfy there?” - asked Aaron turning his head a bit while he got a towel for his hands.

 

“Yeah, I love when you wear my robe.... you're so soft in it.” - said Robert as he closed his eyes.

 

“You're such a sap.” - smiled Aaron, but kissed him nonetheless.

 

“How about you go and put some real clothes on, then we watch Top Gear on the couch?” - asked Robert.

 

“Sounds perfect.” - he said kissing him one last time before going back to their room. Quiet nights in were definitely his favorites.

 

 


End file.
